ghostintheshellfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ghostintheshell
__TOC__ Begrüßung durch Avatar Hi Ghostintheshell - wir freuen uns, dass Ghost in the shell Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel ---- Du hast Nachricht Hallo weis nicht ob du die Seite von Avatar beobachtest? Habe deine Startseite verschoben! Meintest du das? LG 17:51, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) P:S. Um deine Sidebar zu ändern kannst du MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar einstellen, damit dein Wiki die Seite "Gost in the shell Wiki" als startseite verwendet einfach in MediaWiki:Mainpage die Seite umbeschreiben ... viel Spaß und Erfolg ;) Nein ich meinte wie und ob ich es löschen kann!--Ghostintheshell 18:28, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nein sorry meinte das ich oben beim url stehen habe:de.gostintheshell.wikia.com will aber das gost in the shell in g''h''ost in the shell unbennen wie geht das?--Ghostintheshell 18:37, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Gut dann habe ich mal alles rückgängig gemacht- Habe Avatar mal bescheid gesagt ;) Wir er sicher dann mal in nächster Zeit machen. LG und viel Erfolg noch und noch einmal Sorry für meinen Eifer 18:57, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hast du Lust mir bei meiner Seite zu helfen? Hast su auch eine eigene? Mag sie mal besuchen!!--Ghostintheshell 19:00, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Nun leider weis ich nicht was Ghost in the shell ist, aber helfen tu ich immer gerne , zZ helfe ich auch im de.support.wikia.com bei den Logos. Du kannst mich immer ansprechen und ich versuche immer Gerne zu helfen ;) Ich habe auch erst angefangen vor ein paar Monaten, bin aber Programmierer zB bei Betriebssystemen wie "Puppy" und vor allem "Muppy Linux"... und schreibe auch viele Open Source Programme, somit habe ich es nicht all zu schwär, muss aber auch immer mal dem Avatar um Gnade und Hilfe bitten. Habe aber auch eine Zeit in Wikipedia gedient.Habe auch gesehen das noch einiges im Hilfe-Wiki der Wikia fehlt und versuche mich da nächste Woche mal. Ja ein Sozial Projekt Wiki habe ich (da ich Bundeskulturmusiker und privater Pädagoge für Früherziehung im Intrumentalbereich bin) unter Musikmentoren Projekt/Programm (MMP) Im richtigen leben bin ich VKK (Verfahrensmechaniker Kunststoffe, Kautschuke und Chemie) daher auch der Versuch (habe ich aber noch net viel gemacht) ein Kunststoffe.wikia.com Kunststoffe-Wiki Somit LG 19:25, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Naja, kannst du mir vl diese Seite nur gestalten mit bilder,logos,cooles designe??? Suche bei Google bei bilder unter ghost in the shell weil du kennst das ja nicht..Wäre schön wenn du das machst!!--Ghostintheshell 19:35, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Klar, werde dir immer helfen wenn ich kann! Google ist bei solchen sachen nicht gut! Flicker ist da besser... Du kannst unter de.support.wikia.com einen Antrag stellen für Logos oder Design. Am besten immer eines nach dem anderen machen. Versuche dir erst einmal einen Aufbau für dein Wiki zu überlegen. Wie Kategoriesiest du dieses Wiki und wie sollte dein Wiki aussehen. Am besten du beschreibst es so gut du kannst, damit MtaÄ das gut in die Wege leiten kann ;) Immer mit der Ruhe und dann wird es auch. Wenn du Hilfe zu Vorlagen brauchst oder einiges an Hilfe dann immer fragen. Werde mir schon was einfallen lassen. Im Wikia ist wirklich cool, haste viele Helferlein und ein super modernes Wiki ;) LG bis dahin. PS wenn ich mal nicht da bin- schreibe auf meiner Diskus ich melde mich sch schnell ich kann. 19:46, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Neue URL So Tim hat dein Wiki jetzt auf eine Gh... URL umgestellt ;) 22:28, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Logo ist fertig, Hallo hatte heute keine Zeit... auf deine Fragen habe ich auf meiner Diskus geantwortet (Klicke auf meine Unterschrift auf "(talk)") Ich habe dir ein Logo angefertigt. dieses kannst du im Support abholen. Nenne es um un schreibe die Lizenzvereinbarungen einfach ab oder kopiere sie im Lizenzblock einfach ein. Hochladen must du es mit namen Wiki.png. Das kannst aber nur du machen da dieses Logo hochladen für andere Benutzer auser dir nicht zugelassen ist. P.S. das Lobby kannste machen wie du willst, vielleicht als Artikellogo nutzen oder so... viel Spaß 02:34, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Banner ist fertig siehe hier Gruß 21:16, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Banner einbinden ins Wiki Sorry leider kann ich dein Banner nicht in dein Wiki als hitergrund machen, du hast es ja schon auf der Startseite generiert ;) Wenn du es als Hintergrund haben möchtest, musst du MtaÄ bescheid sagen, er macht die CSS-Codes LG 10:26, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Ist es in Wikia nicht möglich über das MediaWiki-übliche Common.css den Style der Wiki zu ändern? : ~~Dragon-Designer~~ 23:18, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Frage nach der Kleinschreibung im Titel Hallo liebe Community, ich hätte eine Frage speziell an den Gründer dieser Wiki: Hat es eine bestimmte Bewandnis, dass "shell" im Namen kleingeschrieben wurde? Meines Erachtens sieht ein "Ghost in the Shell Wiki" besser aus. Da es noch rechtwenig Artikel im Wiki vorhanden sind, wäre ein Umbenennen doch noch relativ komplikationslos möglich? ~~Dragon-Designer~~ 23:10, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC)